


Get on With it

by FBI



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Masterbation, Stuffing, Voyeurism, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBI/pseuds/FBI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt: "Frederick eating in bed. More importantly, being fed in bed. Big breakfast to start the day or a whole pizza at the end of it, or being teased with delicious desserts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get on With it

It was colder than it had been in a long time, even in Frederick’s heated home. Will had resorted to sleeping under the covers for the first time, after he’d wrestled some of the blankets from Frederick. He’d grumbled in protest but wrapped himself around Will with a grunt and snored in his ear. Will lasted until five forty before he decided he wasn’t going to fall back to sleep, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up, popping his back before heading into the bathroom. It was even colder in the tiled room and he stole a pair of socks from Frederick’s drawer; he relieved himself and quietly worked open Frederick’s underwear drawer and took out the garments, he sat on the foot of the bed and pulled the thick wool over his feet. Frederick rolled over and mumbled something under his breath; there was a chance he wouldn’t be awake for a good hour, Will decided he’d make breakfast for Frederick, he’d been having a rough time at work recently and it wasn’t very often he got to do anything nice for him. He stood from the bed and tiptoed out of the room and crept down the stairs, being weary of the creaky one near the bottom. The kitchen was even colder than the bathroom; he took a detour to the dryer and pulled out one of Frederick’s sweaters; he never wears them but his mother knits a lot of them and sends them at Christmas. Will could have sworn he had at least thirty of them in various colours and patterns; he wore them more than Frederick did, mainly because Frederick thought they were horrendous and could bring himself to tell his mother he didn’t like them. He also liked that they were big, much to Frederick’s displeasure as they were a tad snug on himself. He tugged the thick red garment over his head and headed into the kitchen, he sighed at the mess, they may have drank too much last night and attempted to cook something, what it was he didn’t know. He took out a cloth and started wiping down the counters and piling the crockery into the dishwasher before making a start on breakfast.

He burned himself making the bacon and the pancakes may have been a little over cooked but Frederick would probably appreciate it, he was always overwhelmed by small acts like that; he wasn’t entirely used to it. There was also far more food that one man needed. He balanced the plate precariously on top of the coffee mug and climbed back up the stairs. He nudged the door open with his foot and walked over to place the plate and mug on the bedside table; he climbed into the bed and on top of Frederick and kissed down his neck. Frederick groaned and tried to roll over but he was pinned under him.  
“I made you breakfast.” He smiled against his neck. Frederick cracked open an eye and turned his head to face Will.  
“What did you break?” Will chuckled and kissed behind his ear before climbing off of him; Frederick sat up and stretched himself out. He always looked adorable first thing in the morning; his pristinely coiffed hair was fluffy and stuck up in several places and he looked sleep soft and warm. Will handed him the coffee mug and he drank from it before placing it on his bedside table. His eyes widened at the amount of food on the plate. “You said breakfast not breakfasts.” He still accepted the plate and balanced it on his knee. Will settled along Frederick’s side as he started eating and draped his arm over his stomach, conversing idly as Frederick ate through the mountain of pancakes; Will dragged his hand absently across Frederick’s stomach and nuzzled his face into his side. He finished the food and handed the empty plate to Will and leaned back in to the pillows. “If I fall asleep at work it’s your fault.” He whined, rubbing his stomach.  
“You didn’t have to eat all of it.” Frederick rolled his eyes and sat up, groaning loudly and crossing to the bathroom. “Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to be late for work.” He called as he flicked on the shower. Will approached the bathroom only to have the door shut in his face. “Like I said, I’m going to be late.” He stripped off his underclothes and stepped into the steam and stretched out his shoulders under the spray. He regretted eating that much first thing in the morning; he ran his hands over his stomach and was surprised at the firmness of what was usually soft. He glanced down and ran his hands over it again; the large quantity of bacon and pancakes had bloated his stomach and it was sticking out further than usual. He shook his head and set about washing himself and drying off, the towel wrapped around his hips accentuated the bulge of his stomach. Will was still lying in the middle of the bed, quietly humming to himself when he heard the sound of the hairdryer, it still made him laugh that Frederick spent so long on his hair. Twenty minutes later the door clicked open and Will sat up and watched as Frederick entered the room and dressed in a pair of shorts and walked over to his wardrobe; Will’s eyes followed as he pulled on a pinstriped shirt and a pair of dark pants. He fastened up his shirt and tucked it into his trousers before struggling with the button; his face was a little flushed at the tight fit of his clothes and he quickly pulled on a tie to disguise the strain his belly had on the buttons.  
“Are you working late tonight?” Will asked, rolling on to his stomach.  
“Uh, no, no I’m not. Are you working today at all?” He glanced over his shoulder as he shrugged on his suit jacket. Will buried his face into the pillows and stretched out his legs.  
“No, I don’t have any classes today. And the guys at the FBI are finally leaving me alone so I’m trying to stay out of their way.” Frederick fastened the button on his jacket and glared at it, deciding to leave it undone; he gathered up his cane and walked over to the bed.  
“I’ll see you later tonight.” He kissed Will’s cheek and headed down stairs and off to work.

Will stayed in bed until around midday when he decided he better get up and get things done; he’d promised Frederick he’d vacuum the living room and clean the downstairs bathroom. Apparently it annoyed Frederick that he had a distinct lack of domesticity so he was trying to prove himself; he also had to run home and feed the dogs, maybe pick up something for dinner. He pulled on a pair of Frederick’s sweatpants and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen; reheated the coffee and placed Frederick’s plate and mug in the dishwasher and turned it on. He sat on the counter and drank his coffee; the loose fit of the sweatpants set his mind back to Frederick’s stomach earlier. He wasn’t a svelte man, quite the opposite, he was rather plump. He wasn’t bothered by it, he didn’t mind Will rubbing his stomach, or resting his head on it; as long as Will plied him with food he was particularly complacent. Will was highly appreciative of Frederick’s body, he himself had never been anything other than thin and wiry and Frederick’s ample frame was something he’d never have, so he admired it. Frederick stuffed with food was another matter, perhaps it was a derivative of his dog hoarding habit, caring for things; but it made him happy, and a mixture of other emotions he wasn’t quite ready to face, when Frederick was full and satiated. He shook the thoughts away hopped down from the counter to set about completing his chores. It was two in the afternoon by the time he’d finished, he’d gotten confused by the amount of cleaning products in Frederick’s bathroom; how many kinds of bleach could there be? It didn’t actually take too long to clean; it was just trying to figure what chemical you use on which part. Once he’d vacuumed he dressed and drove out to Virginia to feed the dogs; he did feel bad leaving them for more than a day at a time, but he only stayed at Frederick’s two or three days a week and it wasn’t like he didn’t drive out to feed them. He pulled in down the drive and he could see a hoard of heads and wagging tails at the window, he smiled as he slid out of the car.

Frederick had an abysmal day at work; he’d spilt coffee in his lap, an inmate had spat in his face and there was so much paper work- he never wanted to see another sheet of paper again in his life. He’d also overdid it at lunch; two bouts of overeating in one day was not an accomplishment he was proud of, and he’d told himself he would just have a light dinner but the hollow feeling in his stomach and the desperate sounds it was letting out told him otherwise. It took him several minutes to will himself to go inside; it was cold, he was cold, everything was cold and all he wanted was to crawl into bed. His mood plummeted at the distinct smell of wet dog and his fears were confirmed when he rounded the hall into the kitchen and Will was being engulfed by furry bodies and wagging tails. He at least had the decency to look guilty; Frederick pulled the angriest face Will had ever seen as he aggressively removed his coat.  
“How dare you. You know exactly how I feel about dogs.” He threw his coat into the hall closet and tore the tie from his neck. “This is my home and you may be my partner but that does not mean you can do what you want.” The suit jacket was pulled from his shoulders and tossed it on the counter; the dogs were swarming around his feet and he stormed through them as they parted.  
“Frederick-“  
“No, William, I’m not in the mood.”  
“A tree fell through my roof, Frederick.” He stopped and turned to Will, expression less furious.  
“What?”  
“Apparently there was a storm the other night and a tree went through the roof. I can’t leave them there.”  
“No, no, of course not. I’m sorry, Will.” He ran his hand down his face and helped Will up from the floor. “Is everything okay? Did anything get hurt?”  
“No, they didn’t get hurt.” He took Frederick’s hand in his own “They may have to stay for a few da-“  
“What’s wrong with an animal shelter?” Frederick asked, retracting his hand “If it’s a money thing I’ll pay for them to be housed anywhere but here.”  
“A few days, Frederick, I’m not asking you to have them here indefinitely.” Will reached down to stroke on of the bigger dogs; it happily nuzzled against his hand.  
“I don’t like dogs, I do not want them inside.”  
“It’s too cold for them to stay outside.”  
“Then you’ll have to find somewhere else for them. Will, it’s my house and you’ve sprung this on me without warning, knowing fine well that I do not like them. It’s hardly fair on me.”  
“I didn’t ask for the tree to crash through my ceiling.”  
“Of course not, but there are alternatives to my house and if I find out that a single one of them so much as set foot in my living room you will be joining them.” Frederick stormed past Will and the dogs and upstairs. Will knew he had a point, but the dogs were as important to him as Frederick and he didn’t like the prospect of them being carted off to a shelter while he fixed his roof. But he really should have consulted Frederick on the matter; he placed a barricade of chairs and coats against the doorway to the living room and grabbed the pizza from the counter and the beer from the fridge and headed to the stairs. He turned at the sound of claws clicking after him; the dogs were following him, unused to Frederick’s house; he pointed to the kitchen and they wandered back. Will nudged open the bedroom door with his knee and cleared his throat to announce his presence, Frederick glared at him as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants.  
“The dogs are blocked in the kitchen.”  
“Couldn’t have blocked them in the garden?” He removed his shirt and tugged a snug t-shirt over his head.  
“Frederick, it’s freezing out.”  
“They’re going somewhere else in the morning.”  
“I’m sure Alana will have them for me.” Frederick sneered at the mention of her name and dropped onto the bed and sat propped up on the pillows. “Don’t sulk; if you won’t let me keep them here I need someone who’ll look after them. And what happens if we ever move in together? I’m not getting rid of them.”  
“So essentially it’s me or the dogs.”  
“And the dogs will win.” He smiled as he sat down next to Frederick; he handed one of the beers over to him.  
“Then we’ll never cohabitate.” He opened the can and drank from it. Will mirrored the action and sat the pizza between them.  
“I also bought cake, but if you keep whining I’m eating them.” Frederick frowned and wriggled further into the pillows; Will curled against him and placed the box on Frederick’s stomach.  
“Stop trying to ply me with food, I’m mad at you.” He still opened the box and took a slice from it; his glaring ceased once he bit into it, opting to moan instead. “Okay, this doesn’t mean I forgive you, but this is fantastic.”  
“I can’t take credit for it.” Will kissed Frederick’s neck and settled into his side.  
“You’re not eating?” He raised an eyebrow and took another slice from the box.  
“No, not really hungry.” Frederick shrugged and continued, completely occupied by the box in front of him. Will continued to drink and used his free hand to rub up and down Frederick’s thigh; when he was halfway through the box his pace slowed and he stopped to breathe and palm at his stomach. “Giving up already?”  
“Nope, just making more room.” He stifled a belch in his hand and picked up another slice; Will moved the box to Frederick’s thighs, Frederick made a noise of protest but silenced it as Will rubbed tight circles on his belly. “Enjoying yourself?”  
“Shut up and eat your pizza.”  
“You should be trying to get on my good side, dog smuggler.”  
“I made you breakfast in bed, cleaned your house and bought you beer, pizza, and cake; I think in many relationships that’s more enough to be on a partners good side for at least a week.”  
“Hmm, some might argue that this was pre-meditated.”  
“I can assure you I didn’t organise the storm.” Will sat up and placed his empty can on the cabinet and grabbed another one. Frederick managed another few slices of pizza before he stopped again.  
“Okay, now I give up.”  
“Two slices left, you’re losing your touch.” Will patted Frederick’s stomach and shifted and sat up against the headboard.  
“I had a big lunch.” He mumbled, taking a drink from the can.  
“Big breakfast, big lunch, big dinner.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You’re going to get chubby.”  
“Shut up.” He snorted; Will reached up and pinched his cheeks, only for Frederick to bat his hands away, laughing.  
“I’m tired, you can have it.” Frederick pushed the box to Will; Will pushed it back.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Well neither am I now, I just want to sleep.” Will climbed onto Frederick and straddled his thighs; a look of bemusement encroached on Frederick’s face. “Can I help you?”  
“No, I’m here to help you.” He smiled and picked up one of the slices of pizza and held it to Frederick’s mouth; Frederick grimaced and move his face away.  
“Seriously, Will, I barely fit in my clothes as it is.”  
“You could just take them off.” He moved it closer to Frederick’s face, he moved away again before rolling his eyes and taking a bite from it. Will moved his free had to rub circles on Frederick’s taut belly; his already tight t-shirt was stretched out and had started riding up.  
“If you have kinks you want to try out, you could just ask.” Will shoved the pizza back in Frederick’s face, he took another bite and Will ran his hand under the hen of his shirt and pressed his fingers into the soft flesh of his lower abdomen. “But could you also ask when I’m not tired; because I can’t guarantee I’ll be good for anything after this.” He patted his stomach for emphasis and opened his mouth again as Will brought the pizza to him.  
“That’s fine.” Will pressed the last bit into Frederick’s mouth and picked the last slice up; Frederick eyed it wearily and breathed in deeply before shaking his head and accepting it. It took a while and a little prompting for Frederick to finish it; once he had he dropped his head back and took several deep breaths before groaning loudly.  
“Why do I let you do these things?” Will shrugged and continued rubbing the packed swell of his stomach.  
“I think you wanted to do it.”  
“Actually I just wanted to come home, eat and go to sleep. Actually I still might.” He pushed Will off to the side and sat up on the edge of the bed, he groaned and brought his hand to his belly.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Nowhere.” Frederick pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped back on the bed and looked at Will expectantly.  
“What?”  
“Go on.”  
“What?”  
“I thought you were making up for bringing unsolicited dogs into my house; by which I mean I don’t expect to have to do anything.” Will stared at him blankly “and do be quick about it, I really want to go to sleep.” Of course Frederick was going to use the dogs as an excuse to act like a spoilt prince. Will rolled his eyes and quickly undressed himself Frederick watched with heavy lids as Will let his trousers fall to the ground.  
“You’re going to have to take your trousers off, Frederick.” Frederick smiled and shook his head.  
“No, I don’t intend to do anything, nor do I intend to have anything done to me. Entertain yourself Will.” The slight flush in his face quickly spread to his chest. “Well, get on with it.” Frederick put one arm behind his head and rested the other on his bloated stomach and the smug smile remained on his face. “Come on, it’s not like you haven’t done this thousands of times before.”  
“Yes, but I’ve never had an audience.” Will settled back, a little stiff with the prospect of performing for Frederick, but aroused by the thought. He slowly brought his hand to his cock and was hard in a few languid strokes; Frederick stared intently at him as he rubbed his stomach, his face contorted in discomfort. Will’s pace stuttered.  
“I can stop if I’m throwing you off.” He added self-consciously, Will shook his head vigorously and regained his pace.  
“N-no, keep doing it.” It was Frederick’s turn to blush as Will’s gaze was solely on him; he continued his motions, a little confused but flattered. Will felt himself melt into the moment and forgot about Frederick’s presence entirely as he thrust into his hand; he let out a watery little whimper as he picked up his speed. Frederick’s breath caught in his throat and he dropped his hands to his sides at the sight of Will, flushed, panting, and on the edge of orgasm; it was beautiful. A bead of sweat trickled down Will’s temple and became lost in his beard; Frederick wanted to regret his decision to not participate, but Will was quite the performer so he didn’t linger on it too long. Will arched his back and his movements became uneven as he came in his hand; a throaty groan rattled out of his mouth as he rubbed himself through the wave of pleasure. He sat for a few beats, panting; Frederick reached down and hand handed Will the t-shirt from the floor to clean off his hand and stomach. He wiped himself off as he stood, he dropped the t-shirt in the hamper and pulled his shorts back on before pulling back the sheets on the bed; Frederick shifted to the covers could be pulled out from underneath him.  
“Am I forgiven then?” Will pulled Frederick into his side and rested his chin in Frederick’s hair. Frederick gave a non-committal hum and nuzzled into Will’s chest. Will jostled him a little in search of a response.  
“I suppose so. But they better be gone by the time I wake up tomorrow.”  
“It’s Saturday tomorrow, when are you ever awake before noon on a Saturday?” Frederick elbowed him in the ribs and settled back into him.  
“Shut up and rub my stomach.” He hid his face in Will’s chest as he pulled the covers over them.  
“You can’t make a demand like that and then hide.” Will smiled as he traced his fingers over Frederick’s side.  
“Stop talking and get on with it.” He mumbled, voice muffled by Will’s skin. Will slid his hand over Frederick’s stomach and rubbed up and down; Frederick yawned and pulled himself in a little closer; Will squeezed him briefly before resuming his gentle petting. The repetitive motions quickly lulled Frederick to sleep and he was snoring within minutes. Frederick’s arms tightened around him and he grew louder the deeper in sleep he fell; Will would never get used to that.


End file.
